Nico di Angelo's interesting summer vacation
by Lady-L-Leafdawn
Summary: you guys should know how much i love crossovers... this is one between pjo and other randomness first chapter is with bleach ... only rated T b/c i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Ok… because I love this series so amazingly much, and because I think Nico deserves more attention than he's getting in the books… I am writing my favorite brand of stories… crossovers… what happens when Nico is thrown from his western kingdom of ghosts? He learns new tactics in the east, of course… after all; he is technically the son of a shinigami…

By the way, I know that if Nico really landed in Japan or wherever else I decide to put him there would be the whole language barrier problem… but I don't feel like writing that so sue me .… please don't actually sue me, I'm just lazy…

Don't be stupid, people… they aren't my characters…

**Stupid fanfiction starts**

"I've got a lot of things to investigate, if I find anything," Nico paused, "well, I'll let you know."

"Keep in touch, Nico."

The black haired son of Hades turned and walked off. There wasn't any use in staying around Camp Half-blood, Nico knew that much for sure. It wouldn't be safe for him. He would be an outcast and not even Percy and Annabeth could save him from that. It would be much better to try and learn about his powers on his own as he had been doing before, no longer tied down with the hope of resurrecting his sister. The camp could do nothing for him now.

Less than a week later…

_Why didn't I just stay at Camp Half-blood?_ Nico thought jumping to the right, the ridiculously large claws of the thing he was now fighting whizzed through empty air. _I could've gotten along just fine, but instead I'm Zeus knows where fighting something incredibly ugly that is definitely dead, but doesn't seem to understand that it shouldn't attack the son of the Greek god of death._ He dodged another blow. _I knew skipping breakfast was a bad idea._

He had been caught by surprise, walking out of a hotel. The creature had knocked Nico's sword out of his hands almost immediately and Nico was now trying to get it back. The beast was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was mostly black but with an odd white mask over what was probably its face and it had a huge hole in the middle of its torso. Occasionally it made some high-pitched noises that might sound like words if you were really trying to understand, but that's kind of difficult to do while dodging six-foot long claws. Besides, Nico's ADHD was focusing on something else kind of odd. He was fighting with a giant monster, right? Well, then why weren't people noticing? The mist couldn't hide something like this, it wouldn't look like a goth kid fighting a giant freak with a mask and claws, but it wouldn't look like nothing either. People were just walking by as if nothing was happening, as if Nico was just standing around in an alleyway.

"Hey, kid!"

Nico looked up. Standing on top of the building was a man in a ridiculous green coat and stripy green hat.

"Can you see that thing, kid?" he yelled.

"No, I can't see it," Nico yelled back, ducking as the creature took another swipe, "and that's exactly why I'm moving out of the way of every single attack!"

"Well, at least you have a sense of humor," the stranger yelled, obviously grinning, " The name's Urahara, would you like me to help you with that?" he asked, pointing at the creature.

Nico frowned, there was no way he would let this clown defeat a monster he should be able to destroy in the blink of an eye. He dived under the creature, rolled over the concrete and picked up his sword before the thing had time to react. It turned and the son of Hades aimed between the eyes. The Stygian iron went through the mask like a hot knife through butter, or like a spork through a delicious bowl of rice pudding. The creature shrieked and exploded. Well, at least some things were predictable in this world.

He looked up at the building and saw the strangely dressed man clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo! Well done, are you a new soul reaper? You don't look like one from the way you're dressed, but you can never really tell."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Um… no… I just, I deal with these things all the time."

"Oh, you do?" the guy asked, sounding surprised, "well, that's good because there's about five more coming this way. Something must've summoned them. Mind if I watch you take care of them?"

"If you want," Nico said, "but if one attacks you first, I'm not going to help until I destroy the rest of mine."

"Fair enough " the strange man called, "and if you don't die, you can come back to my shop for a little while!"

Nico groaned, _if__ I don't die, how often have I heard that one before?_

An inhuman scream off in the distance brought him back to the real world. Sword back in its scabbard, Nico climbed up the fire escape on the nearest building. Once on the roof, he prepared himself, watching for the monsters to come up over the buildings. _Well, this summer vacation is going to be anything but ordinary, even by a half-blood's standards._

Later that day…

Nico shoveled the rest of the rice into his mouth with his hands. He was starved and tired of trying to use those stick things to eat with. True to his word, the guy with the green hat had let Nico back to his shop and given him some food, as well.

"Wow, looks like someone was hungry," the shop owner grinned at Nico, receiving a death glare that would give Seto Kaiba a run for his money. "So," Urahara continued, completely unfazed, "how exactly did you get here? I can tell you're not a ghost, obviously not a soul reaper, and most definitely not a hollow, so what exactly are you?"

Nico raised an eyebrow, "First of all, I have no idea what any of those things are. Secondly, I don't know who you are and Bianca always told me not to talk to strangers. Third, it's none of your business who or what I am. And finally," he paused, trying to think of some other reason to avoid an interview, "you wear too much green?"

"Ah, touché," Urahara grinned, "however, you are in my shop, eating my food, so unless you want to be charged a couple thousand yen… you should probably start talking."

Nico stopped shoving rice into his mouth long enough to realize that he had finished it all off. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened."

"Excellent! Ururu! Jinta! It's story time!" A blond kid with spiky hair burst into the room followed by a much quieter girl with black pigtails.

"YA! STORY TIME! C'MON URURU HURRY UP AND SIT DOWN SO THE GUY CAN TALK! GEEZ YOU'RE SUCH A GIRL!"

"Jinta, stop pulling my hair, I am sitting down," she looked up with a pitiful expression.

"Now, you two, settle down, let the boy talk." Urahara smiled at Nico, "whenever you're ready"

"ummm…" Nico sighed, "My name's Nico and I can't go into detail about this but I'm a little… different from most people. The full story would take too much time but just a few days ago I decided to take a little fieldtrip…

**Nico's story…**

Nico di Angelo sat in the comfy first-class seat of a plane. He didn't know exactly why, but for some reason, he felt like a daredevil for doing this. It wasn't like he had gotten the tickets illegally, so what was the problem with flying from California to Florida?

About two hours into the flight, Nico gathered up the courage to look out the window. The lights sparkled off of the glittering blue mass below and… wait a minute… were they flying over the Gulf of Mexico? There shouldn't have been water out the window but… Nico shook it off as some trick of the light and tried to fall asleep.

He woke up hours later to a red beeping siren warning everyone that the plane was experiencing technical difficulties and that they would be landing in some town in Japan… Karakura, was it? And Japan? Was Florida not good enough for these people? A summer home school plan of fighting monsters in the Bermuda triangle was now ruined. But at least the airline was paying for all of the passengers to stay at a hotel until a return flight could be scheduled.

Well, he had tried to make the best of it, but apparently, if you can see one type of monster, you can see them all. And if one type of monster is bent on exterminating you, well, the same can be said for all others.

Ummm… the end?

**End of Nico's awesome story…**

"That was… beautiful" Urahara grabbed Nico, "I was so moved by your story that I've decided you can stay here as long as you want. You can work for food and training!"

"Ack!" Nico gasped, "that's fine, really I can just go back to my original plan. Florida is nice."

"Then it's decided," Urahara declared, "you'll stay here until you have the skills to match a higher than average level soul reaper!"

**End crappy fanfic**

Ha ha… chapter one is finished…

definitely not one of my best… but I think it's ok… I just drank an entire energy drink (which was the first time I've had that much caffeine at one time… pathetic, no?) so instead of freaking out people I know, I'm directing the energy into fan fiction writing ^^


	2. Chapter 2 woot

Ummmm… let's get down to business… morpheus= greek god of dreams… lady emma is from togari (a pretty good manga series… until the last few books) and a baku is a spirit believed to eat bad dreams… Kira L and such are from death note and might come in more later…

**Crappy fanfic start…**

Shadows swirled everywhere, but that was alright, he was used to shadows. And ghosts. They made up the world of his father. He felt no fear until the voices came, voices that were not quite alive, but were definitely not dead. Even then, they weren't very remarkable voices, and they spoke of the strangest things. Apples, hollows, mutated hamsters, men with the heads of dogs, strawberries, zombies, books that could kill, guardian angels, scythes, demons, sins and aliens all seemed fair game for conversation in this strange world.

He took some time to look around and found that he was floating, and dressed in some very odd clothes. He tried to move but could go nowhere in the red and black clouds. He yelled, and then he fell.

He fell so far he wondered if he was going to end up going right through the center of whatever orb he must've been floating on. For a moment he thought about the other people, for there must be others floating around on this orb, and it was while he was entertaining these Alice in Wonderland thoughts that the shadows and clouds began to grow lighter and he could now see a floor coming up underneath him. It was coming up fast; it was coming up very fast. He braced himself for the impact that would definitely kill him.

"Well, look what we've caught, ladies," a man's voice said, "It's alright, kid, you're not falling anymore."

He looked up to see a man with a strange look on his face, half asleep and half annoyed, "The name's Morpheus, kid," his voice was soothing, but as if it could turn bitter in less than a second, "God of dreams. And these ladies are invading my territory to talk to you." Morpheus motioned to three old ladies sitting behind him in rocking chairs, "you do know who they are, right?"

"The real question, Morpheus," one of the ladies croaked, "is if the boy even knows who _he_ is anymore."

Now that the old woman had mentioned it, our hero tried to remember who he was. "I'm someone's son. Someone important?" He said, but the words were strange and his voice didn't sound right.

"Right and wrong, my little demi-god," Morpheus grinned a sleepy grin, "Your daddy is important where we come from but-"

"Lady Emma! Lady Emma! See? You see how important this is? This weird guy wearing a dress is taking up the dream! This boy is supposed to be waking up right now!"

A strange shadow creature crawled into his frame of vision. It was certainly not threatening and it didn't give the slightest aura of danger. Actually, it was kind of cute in it's own strange and cloud like way. It was followed by a human, or something that looked like a human. The "human" was dressed in clothes that looked like something from a samurai comic book. She was a woman, most definitely, with long, straight, blond hair that was tied back in a half bun, held in place with gold twisted wires.

The woman sighed and turned to the cloud creature, "I believe you can handle this on your own," she said, "you are a baku, are you not?"

"But Lady Emma," the baku cried. Lady Emma glared at the creature cowering by her feet. "Alright," it squeaked, "I'll handle it."

"Well, it appears our time has officially run out," Morpheus sighed, "no worries, kid, we may possibly be seeing you again sometime, on this or any other plane."

A fog came across the images, figures blurring into one big mess of color. The voices came back, stronger than before. They grew louder and louder until all of a sudden…

They disappeared.

Nico shot straight up, hitting his head on something hard. The bed was strange and Nico didn't recognize the room. The panic switch in his brain turned on and he started hyperventilating. A small girl with black hair sat next to his bed, curled up and holding her head in her hands.

Nico remembered the strange monsters that had attacked him the day before. //And the weird guy let me stay at his shop.// he sighed in relief, //that's why I'm here.// He looked at the girl and remembered the pain in his own head. //I must've hit her when I sat up so suddenly. That was one messed up dream.// Nico shuddered, he didn't like the whole "meaningful dreams" part of being a half blood… although there really weren't all to many things he did like about being a half blood.

The girl looked up at Nico with tear filled eyes. "Mister Urahara wanted you to come downstairs as soon as you were ready," she whispered.

Nico nodded, "Uh… yea… That's right, I'll be down… soon," he rubbed the swollen spot on his forehead, "sorry about that, by the way. I didn't mean to hit you or anything." He fidgeted uncomfortably, as the son of Hades, Nico wasn't the most socially gifted person in the world. Conversations usually felt akward. The situation was made even worse by the fact that Nico simply could not remember the poor girl's name. The weird shop keeper guy (Nico was drawing a blank there, too) had definitely introduced them, but really people, do you expect the demi-god to remember anything from yesterday?

The girl stood up and made her way to the door, backwards, never taking her eyes off of Nico. The expression on her face was somewhere between apathy and mistrust. She left as quickly as she could, leaving Nico wondering what he had done wrong.

**Five minutes later, downstairs…**

A small T.V. sat on the counter of the shop telling some news story. Urahara and Jinta were staring at the screen.

"… our station has been working with the police departments to bring you this broadcast live. It's Kira versus L, arguing their points on live television. Now, let's get back to their discussion."

"Hear that!?!?" Urahara shouted, "They're going to start talking to each other, I LOVE cable T.V!!!"

Nico walked over to see what all the fuss was about. A large letter "L" in a caligraphy font was on the screen. "Kira, I am L. The first thing I would like to discuss is your killing of the FBI agents that I had investigating into your case… seriously, what the heck?"

The screen changed to a different swirly font spelling out "Kira." "L, what I believe you do not understand is that I am doing the cops a favor," another voice said, "it is against their interests to try and find out who I am, but if they do try, I will feel no guilt in protecting my and the world's best interests." A raspy voice chuckled in the background.

"You speak of doing what is best for the world, Kira," L replied, "but we have created the justice system for the same purpose. You should not medle with something that is functioning on its own, especially when it involves murder!"

"What's going on?" Nico asked.

"Shhhhhhhh! Kira vs. L" Urahara shushed.

"It's a news broadcast." Nico looked around for who had just talked, but the only other people in the room were glued to the TV screen. "Psssst, down here," a black cat said, walking past Nico's foot, "I'm Yoruichi, I live here most of the time."

"Nice to meet you," Nico replied because, what else could he say?

"Not surprised?"

"I've met stranger friends." He shrugged, "So, who are L and Kira?"

"Well," Yoruichi started, "Kira is a murderer who kills people with his mind, or so everyone thinks. L is some super secret undercover agent who's trying to find him and bring him to justice. The thing is, Kira only kills criminals who, if they were caught, would receive the death penalty anyways." The cat sighed, "It's turned into a huge deal with all sorts of media coverage, and now this. Live voicecasting of the criminal hero and the detective who swears to catch him." Nico turned back to the TV but the argument seemed to have been disintegrating over the past few minutes.

"So, who's the guy laughing in the background?" Nico asked.

Yoruichi gave Nico a disbelieving look, "who's laughing?"

"Oh yea, L, do you really think you'll ever be able to catch me?!?!?!?" Kira yelled, "You're just a freak!" The voice giggled again.

"Kira, you jerk! I am NOT a freak! You take it back!"

"Nobody likes you! And nobody wants to work with you because you're a loser! That's what the 'L' stands for! Loser!"

"I have people working with me! I'm not a loser! Nobody's working with YOU! You're the loser!"

"I WORK WITH KIRA!" another screen came up, "Kira" was written on a piece of cardboard in black marker.

"WHO LET THAT THING IN OUR DISCUSSION!?!?!?" both Kira and L yelled at the same time.

"Uh oh," Urahara sqealed, "It's the entrance of Kira number two! Oh, the drama! What will happen next?"

"This excites you too much, Kisuke," Yoruichi sighed, "are you listening to me?" Urahara, however, had reentered the world of news.

L and the first Kira were now arguing with each other over who could've possibly let Kira II into their private discussion. In the background the second Kira ranted about L's uncoolness and about how amazing Kira's new land ruled by Kira would be. Soon, the original debators agreed to simply stop talking and continue their argument at another time when the third party could be efficiently cut out. Kira II taunted the detective a few minutes longer before realizing that he/she had been ditched. Urahara sighed, switching off the T.V.

"Well then, Nico, let's get downstairs to start your training."

**Later…**

"This place is pretty big," Nico observed, scanning the enormous underground canyon.

"Yes, amazing isn't it?" Kisuke asked, proudly, "just about the most advanced training grounds you've ever seen."

"How exactly did you get away with this? Aren't there things like sewer lines underground that you would have to work around?"

"Moving right along." Urahara said, ignoring the question. He pointed the end of his cane at Nico, "See this? That symbol at the end is going to separate your soul from your human body."

"Wait, what?"

The cane hit Nico in the forehead, right between the eyes and the teenager tipped over backwards. A flash of light came across his vision and for a moment, Nico could've sworn there was someone else in his head. The light faded and he was still on his back, looking up at the ceiling of the training room. Urahara bent over him with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's odd," he said, "It didn't work."

"What didn't work?"

"Well, he's still inside of his body."

Nico shivered, "He doesn't want me out of here."

Urahara raised an eyebrow, "Who doesn't want you out of there?"

"I don't really know." Nico sighed. He was having messed up nightmares of ladies in samurai outfits, hearing nonexistent studio audiences on TV, and now failing at a training he didn't even ask for. Perfect.

**End crappy fanfic!**

Yea… not the best ending but… meh, just you try asking for something better.


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided to switch to first person in order to provide myself with something more challenging. Also, it seemed… right, considering that the series Nico is in is told in first person... anywhos, try to enjoy

Chapter 3: Train 'til you drop… or run far away

I sat outside of the shop, staring at the ground. Urahara and Yoruichi were inside, discussing my failure. I sighed, the idea of failing at anything, even something I didn't necessarily want in the first place, was not giving me a good feeling. In fact, it felt more like a concussion caused by a creepy cane with a skull design on the end. I stood up and pulled out my swords, swinging them around and watching the sun glint off the pitch-black blades. They always made me feel better, like I was the one in control. I spun around and threw one at the wall of a nearby building. It stuck. This day just kept getting better and better.

Not to mention, I was still confused about that interesting dream I'd had the night before. Morpheus had introduced himself as the god of dreams, and I already knew the Fates (who else could the old people have been?). I really have no idea if what they were trying to tell me was actually important to my survival. They hadn't really said much before the cloud thing and samurai lady had chased them off. And who was Lady Emma? (Strange, I thought, that I could remember her name and not anyone else's) I stumbled backwards as the sword finally came free of the boring grey alley walls. I heard the door open and looked over, re-sheathing my swords.

The somewhat creepy shop owner stood in the doorway. "Alright, Nico," he said, "I've called a few friends over who will be able to help with your problem."

"It's fine," I said, "I didn't really want-"

"No, no, don't thank me," Urahara interrupted, smiling.

"I wasn't going to-"

"Really, Nico, it's the least I could do," he went on, "I set up training for humans before, and it seems you are something more. Everyone's downstairs, all ready to help with your problem."

I clenched my teeth. So, now I had a problem, did I? What sort of problem made you immune to things that pushed the soul out of your body? I calmed myself down; unreasonable anger was for the Ares kids, "Mr. Urahara, I thank you for your time, and the food, and everything. But I really should be going."

Kisuke nodded, "Of course, Nico, we have no time to waste at all. Let's get downstairs, shall we?"

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me inside. If I was really desperate to get away, I could have fought him off, but I didn't. We stepped down the ladder leading to the underground room, desolate and barren as a desert, completely unlike camp half blood. I sighed, reminiscing about the green forests and the crystal lakes. I even missed the campers and creatures that would shy away whenever I approached. I realized that I was t the end of the ladder. I stepped onto the dry sand and I turned around. There stood the largest and most menacing crowd of people that I had ever seen (and I had seen the Aphrodite kids after their conditioner had been stolen). Each one of them was carrying some sort of large weapon. I turned to Kisuke for help, but he had drawn a sword as well.

"I figured that your spiritual and physical bodies are one and the same. In fact, I suspect your body was formed entirely out of reiraku," he said, grinning, "If this is true, then the better shape you are in, the better shape your spiritual powers will be in as well." He motioned to the people behind him. "I thought this might be difficult enough to test you. If you survive this next week of training, it proves that my theory must be right."

I groaned, "Again with the _ifs_! Is that all that my life is about?"

"Well, you're one for drama, it seems," Urahara turned to everyone else, "everyone, this is Nico."

"HI NICO!" everyone yelled.

"Nico, pull out your swords." He called to me, "Let the ultimate training marathon BEGIN!"

The Battle of Marathon was a fight in which the Greeks kicked major Persian butt during a land battle, which was incredibly freaking hard to do. A messenger was sent running back to Athens to tell news of the victory… And of the Persian navy headed straight for Athens. He ran an entire day, twenty-six miles, and arrived to yell "Nike!" which means "victory" (or "we totally pwned those Persian losers") in Greek. Then he fell and died on the spot before he could warn about the Persian fleet approaching the city.

I believe it was quite appropriate for Kisuke to have dubbed my training a "marathon" because in the three hours I had to rest after three days of non-stop combat, I felt like the living dead. I looked like it, too. I had dark circles under my eyes that could have been drawn on with an eye pencil. My black hair was sticking up every which way, my skin was sallower than usual and (I sniffed and wrinkled my nose) I smelled like the bottom most depths of Diomedes' filthy stalls.

Thinking back, I can hardly remember when I've ever had a fight that bad. I mean, sure, I'd gotten into some pretty bad situations before, what with all the monsters coming at me whenever I was picking up a movie or pizza, but never so many foes all at once, never so many that were all so talented… and I had never even seen so many talented chatterboxes in one place during all of my eventful life.

They all seemed to talk constantly. Or, at least, whenever they fought, because I must have heard at least a million life stories, all told by people who obviously thought it was the most depressing thing in the world.

Some girl with black hair kept going on and on about her sister that she never knew and how her brother was so upset that he spent all of his time being quiet and making his hair perfect.

One girl had breasts far too large to allow her to function. Yet she came pretty close to killing me, all while rambling on about some kid who had saved her from starvation and then betrayed the soul society.

Some guy with red hair and tattooed eyebrows also had an orphan story. This one, however, ended in him becoming almost as powerful as his best friend's total jerk of a brother.

Another black haired girl just kept teleporting from place to place ranting about how Yoruichi (yes, the talking cat) had betrayed her trust so many years ago.

I'm sorry if I seem heartless, but these people were annoying. I did feel bad for them, but it's not like I run around telling my opponents all about Bianca. Opening one's soul and emotions to an opponent seemed a bit… stupid. At least, in my opinion it was.

Then there were the lectures. Some of them lectured me on the reasons I for fighting, that got boring and confusing after a while. Some lectured me on how I was fighting (although I don't like to admit it, that did kind of help). Some lectured to me about morals, which was also confusing. I swear to you, every skirmish began with some prepared introduction about names.

"I won't tell you my name 'cuz I'm gonna kill you."

"I'll tell you my name when you've earned it."

"My name is ________. I tell you this because you should know the name of your killer."

"Never engage in battle with someone before you know their name."

"Who cares about a name? LET'S FIGHT!"

What, for the love of Styx, is in a name? I had truly learned almost nothing. I was tired and hungry and I wanted to be back in Los Angeles. To say I was annoyed and frustrated would be an understatement. I spun in anger and threw a dagger across the room. It stuck into the wall beside the window. I let out a growl and crumpled to the floor. This was madness! How did they expect me to… wait a minute. I looked up at the dagger next to the window.

There was a window.

I ran to it and looked out. Yes, if I wanted to, I could jump to the ground from here with only a few scratches. It would be nothing compared to what I would get if I stayed here. I weighed the consequences. It was obviously some sort of honor thing. Or maybe they thought that I wanted this. I shook my head, I did want training, but not like this. I wanted to be able to use the defensive techniques I picked up against enemy demi-gods, not some other supernatural freak shows who took me in to be their own personal punching bag.

I slid the window open and peeked out. So far so good. Checking over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching, I slid down and jumped out onto another rooftop.

I was free.

Urahara peeked through the doorway into Nico's room. His staff, as well as Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, and a few other shinigami tried to look over his shoulder.

"Is he gone?" Rukia asked.

Urahara grinned, "Long gone."

"Alright," Renji said, grabbing a hold of Kisuke's jacket, "now is the time to answer some questions. First, what are we doing?"

"Training another, very talented student."

"You mean forcing a human boy to do something against his will?"

Urahara's smile widened, "I never said he was human, did I?"

"Then who is he?" Ichigo asked, "And what is he?"

"He is the son of someone very… important" Kisuke answered, mysteriously.

End of chapter.

Alright, so perhaps it isn't as long as it could be… but I'm being kind of lazy right now… and I'm really supposed to be working on my history report instead, so feel honored that I updated this for you instead of keyboardifically ranting about king Baldwin iv and Saladin (the amazing)


End file.
